No One's Girl
by horseluver18
Summary: An attractive, feisty girl with a dark secret comes to Hogwarts. All the guys want her, Malfoy included. Little does he know, she has a plan to humiliate him in front of everyone. Will she go through with it or will love ensue? And what is she hiding?
1. Arrival

**A/N:** Ok, so if there are any of my readers from my POTC fics or OUATIM fic reading this, don't get mad at me that I'm making a new story before updating my other stories. I've been pretty obsessed with Harry Potter stories lately(especially about Draco Malfoy) and I had a craving to write one of my own. And when I have the need to write about something in particular, I can do little else until I write about that something in particular. So, in conclusion to my long and boring introduction, I hope that this fic turns out ok and that people like it. It's my first HP fic so I have no idea whether it's going to turn out all right or not.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood. He tapped his fingers irritably on the wood of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony was taking much longer than usual and he was extremely hungry. When everyone was finally sorted Draco looked expectantly towards his plate but nothing appeared. He muttered darkly under his breath.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and all eyes were suddenly on him. The elderly man's eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he surveyed the students in the hall.

"Good evening to you all," Dumbledore said warmly. "And welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There are two things that have to be addressed before we begin our wonderful feast. First, may we have the Head Boy, Tom Peters, and the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, stand up please?"

Hermione and Tom stood up and the sound of clapping filled the hall. Draco glanced at each of the Heads with disgust. A Mudblood and a suck up Hufflepuff. Draco suspected Dumbledore was losing more of his marbles by the second.

Eventually everyone quieted down and the attention of the students was returned to Dumbledore. "Secondly," he said. "We have a new student with us."

A flicker of interest entered Draco. A new student? Why hadn't he or she been sorted like the rest of the new students? Draco was certain the same question was silently being asked in every other mind.

Dumbledore waved over a girl from the staff table. She gracefully stood from her seat there and made her way over to Dumbledore. As soon as she was in good view, Draco, like every other student, was blown away.

The girl was gorgeous. She had the body of a model: long, shapely legs, slim waist, and a reasonably large chest. She also had the face of an angel: skin that was flawless and pale but not disgustingly so, full, red lips, high cheekbones, large, silvery blue eyes and perfectly arched eyebrows. Her curly auburn hair fell to just past her shoulders and complimented her features beautifully.She smiled at the people staring at her and revealed perfectly even and white teeth.

"This is Katrina," Dumbledore said. "She is in her seventh year and has transferred to Hogwarts for... personal reasons. Hopefully, you'll all welcome her properly. Now, since she is new here, she has yet to be sorted."

Dumbledore brought over the stool and Sorting Hat. Katrina sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm," the hat muttered. "There is much in here. The courage of Gryffindor, the intelligence and wit of Ravenclaw, yet as cunning and sneaky as Slytherin."

Katrina laughed at that last remark. "That sounds about right," she said.

The hat chuckled. "Indeed. Hmmm, not Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I think, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table broke in to cheers and the other tables groaned in disappointment. Grinning, Katrina made her way over to the Gryffindor table. On the way, she caught several eyes and winked at their owners. At one point, her eyes met Draco's and she held his gaze for a long moment before turning away and joining her fellow Gryffindors.

Katrina sat down beside Harry Potter and promptly stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Katrina. Is it all right if I sit here?" Katrina said brightly.

Harry was stunned. Not only had the beauty come to sit beside him, she was talking to him without making a big fuss about who he was.

Ginny, who was sitting beside Harry, pushed the boy aside and shook Katrina's hand.

"Hi Katrina, I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend," Ginny said. "Sorry about him but you seem to have this effect on every boy in the hall."

Katrina looked around. Indeed, most boys were staring at her and tried to quickly look away when her gaze landed on them. She laughed and turned back to Ginny.

"I'm used to it by now," she said. "By the way, please never call me Katrina. I hate it. Kate would be better."

"Ok Kate," Ginny said, smiling. Then she pointed to a red haired boy and the Head girl who were sitting beside each other. "That's my brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione." They both politely said hello.

As they ate the enormous feast, Ginny and Kate chatted and Ginny introduced her to pretty much everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table. Kate, however, was curious about one person in particular.

"Ginny," Kate said quietly. "Who's the boy at the Slytherin table with silver eyes and blond hair."

Ginny's face took on a look of disgust. "Oh, that's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He's an arrogant, cruel, evil little git."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Not well-liked, huh?

"Not around this table," Harry interjected venomously.

Kate glanced at the Slytherin boy thoughtfully. He looked over at her and winked. She smiled and winked back. This seemed to surprise and amuse him. Kate looked back at Ginny.

"I don't know, I think he's hot," Kate said boldly.

"Oh, he's definitely hot," Ginny said, nodding her head. "Hottest guy in Hogwarts, no question." At these words, Harry got a jealous look on his face and Ginny had to comfort him before continuing. "But that doesn't change the fact that he's a complete prat."

"I see," Kate said, biting her lower lip thoughtfully, a long-time habit of hers.

"Uh oh," Ginny said, looking at her new friend. "I don't know you very well and I already know that that is a look to watch out for. You're scheming something."

"Could be," Kate said mysteriously. "But don't worry, Gin. It'll be fun."

**

* * *

A/N**: There's the first chapter for you. Probably not the longest or most interesting thing you've ever read, but it'll get a lot more interesting and complicated later on, fear not. Please review! 


	2. Want And The Plan

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update but I had to sort out the rest of the story before I could continue with it. Many thanks to: 

**ushersboo:** Thanks very much!

**Under-The-Moonlight:** Why, thank you! Of course I remember you! If you do end up changing your name again, don't forget to let me know, ok? I did update "Feeling Cursed." So what are _you_waiting for? Go review it!

**LegolasLvr71:** I shall!

**Koyuki 14:** Thank you! And you're crazy! Harry's pretty good-looking but he's definitely not the hottest! Draco is!

Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Want AndThe Plan**

"I want her."

Blaise Zabini looked up from his book and found Draco Malfoy, his best friend, standing in front of him. Blaise closed his book.

"Katrina?" He asked and Draco nodded in response.

"I thought so," Blaise said, nodding.

Draco sat next to Blaise on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Draco said. "She's so hot!"

Blaise just nodded.

"And the thought of anyone else having her…" Draco continued, a look of jealously clouding his features.

Blaise said nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" snapped Draco. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's just weird," Blaise said, shrugging.

"Weird? Why?"

"Because I used to know Katrina," Blaise said simply before returning to his book.

* * *

"Hey guys," Kate said, plopping down in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked up when she joined them. 

"Hey," they said.

"I've been thinking," Kate said to Ginny. "You know how you said that you guys hate Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Kate asked.

The other four then launched in to tales of Malfoy's cruelty and the pranks he had pulled on them and the mean things he had done to them. Kate stopped their chatter after about ten minutes.

"Ok, ok, I get it," she said, laughing. "You guys really hate him. So, how would you like to get him back for all the things he's done to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well," she said, leaning forward. "I've been thinking about it for awhile and kind of cooking up this plan to get back at him."

She leaned forward farther to tell them the plan.

"Wow," Ginny said when Kate had finished.

"I don't know," Hermione said nervously. "That's pretty cruel. Maybe even Malfoy doesn't deserve that."

"I figured you might say that," Kate said. "So it's all up to you four. Whether or not we do it depends on how much each of you hate Malfoy and how far you're willing to go to humiliate him."

There was silence before Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all spoke in unison.

"Let's do it."

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, I know, it's painfully short but it's better than nothing, right? Review! 


	3. Two First Encounters

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** (I forgot to do this last chapter. Whoops!) I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Except, of course, for Katrina and any other unfamiliar characters. 

**A/N:** Ok, so I don't have I very good idea of where this story is going but I know it's going to be really fun to write and, hopefully, read. I just hope it doesn't suck. So anyway, constructive criticism and suggestions are quite welcome, as always. Many thanks to:

**LegolasLvr71:** Thank you!

**sugar-skyline:** You think so? Well, you'll just have to wait and see… yes, I'm very secretive. Lol, ok, I'm not even going to ask about the soonb thing! Thanks a lot!

**year1989rocks:** I'm happy to hear that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Koyuki 14:** I know. There, there, it'll be all right. This one will be much longer (hopefully.)

No way! Malfoy is soooo much hotter! Harry's not even hot all the time… only at certain moments! Lol.

Ewww, Ron's definitely not hot! (No offence to any Ron fans!)

Thanks a lot!

Saucy! I love that! It's not used nearly enough.

They're in 7th year so they're 17.

Chapter 3!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Two First Encounters**

Kate was walking hurriedly to the library to meet Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. She was supposed to meet them ten minutes ago but had been held up by a nervous Ravenclaw asking her out. Sighing, she had told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship right now and all that jazz. Guys asked her out all the time and she had gotten good at mechanically answering the same thing over and over when she wasn't interested.

She rummaged through her bag and walked straight in to a solid object. She stumbled but strong arms caught her before she could fall. She glanced up and found two silvery blue eyes staring back at her.

"Whoa," Draco Malfoy said. "Where are you headed in such a rush?"

Kate was surprised. After what she had heard about this guy from her friends, she expected him to yell and scream about how clumsy she was.

"Uh, the library," she managed to get out. He smirked at her stammering.

"Here," he said, taking her bag in one hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. "I'll walk you there."

"That's ok, really,I-" Kate attempted to say but Malfoy cut her off.

"I insist," he said, already leading her down the hall.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched the two teenagers from the safety of the shadows. They scanned over Kate and landed on Malfoy's arm still wrapped around her waist. The eyes narrowed. This was not good.

* * *

Kate and Malfoy reached the library doors and they stopped. Malfoy handed Kate her bag, pecked her on the cheek and said that he's see her later before disappearing down the hall. Kate stayed put briefly before going inside the library. She was so late. 

She found Ginny and her other friends instantly. The library was practically deserted except for them. They spoke and laughed loudly while the pesky librarian made futile attempts to quiet them down. Harry was the first to spot Kate.

"Hey Kate!" He called. "Where you been?"

"And what were you doing outside with Malfoy?" Ron added, his face disgusted.

"I got held up by some Ravenclaw who wanted to go out with me," Kate said, slipping in to one of the empty seats at the table. "Then I bumped in to Malfoy. Literally. He was really nice. He carried by bag and walked me here. It was sweet of him."

Her friends exchanged worried glances and Kate just laughed.

"Don't worry," she said, throwing her auburn hair over her shoulder. "I'm not in love with him or anything. I just thought he was being nice. Besides, he's obviously interested which is crucial for the plan."

That seemed to reassure everyone and they resumed their loud conversation.

* * *

The same eyes that had gazed upon Kate and Malfoy in the hall stared at Kate once more. They were peeking from around a bookcase and seemed satisfied with what Kate was doing and the people she was with.

* * *

Much time and no progress in her homework later, Kate said goodbye to her friends and left the library. As she walked back to the Gryffindor common room, she heard someone call her name softly. She turned and found Blaise Zabini walking leisurely up to her. 

"Hey Kate," he said softly upon reaching her.

"Hi Blaise."

Kate struggled with the two simple words. After seeing him, her mouth had gone dry and her throat had closed up. Ever since coming to Hogwarts, she had known that they would eventually cross paths but she wasn't ready for it.

"How have you been?" Blaise asked. The calm way in which he spoke hurt Kate more than she would have liked to admit.

"Just fine, Blaise," Kate struggled to regain her ever-calm voice. "And yourself?"

"Good," Blaise responded. It was all a game to him. She could see it in his eyes. He enjoyed torturing her like this.

"Don't do this, Blaise," Kate choked. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Blaise answered coolly. "Anyway, I should go. See you around, Kate."

Blaise walked slowly away and left Kate more upset than she'd been in a long time.

**

* * *

A/N:** I bet you're all wondering what the deal is with Blaise and Kate… unfortunately, you won't find out until later. Sorry! Review please! 


	4. So It Begins

**

* * *

A/N:** Allo, allo! Two updates in two nights… not bad, eh? Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks!

**Koyuki 14:** Blaise is a guy who appears briefly in two of the six books. He's not described, but he seemed to intrigue a lot of people. I'd read tons of stories about Blaise as the author sees him and I finally decided to write a story where I could put my own spin on him. (Oooh, that sounds a dirty! I'm only saying that because, yes, my version of Blaise is sexy.)

Oh yes, Malfoy is quite hot in this story. I can see everything (especially his body… wink, wink) except for his hair. I definitely don't want it long like it was in the third Harry Potter movie (blech) but I'm not sure about the whole slicked back thing. What if it was just short? Not too short, mind you, but short enough so that it kind of looked like it did when it was slicked back but a little longer and less greasy and more normal looking.

For the last time, Harry is not hotter! I will jump off the Empire state building (hee hee) if you say that one more time! The twins are ok looking. They're really funny and total rule-breakers, which also makes them attractive. (What can I say? I'm a sucker for the rebels. I'll bet you are too, though, so that makes me feel better.)

Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: So It Begins**

Kate stumbled back against a wall and slid to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, put her head on her arms and cried. Why did seeing Blaise hurt her so much? It had been her decision, after all. Yet, somehow, it affected her and not him.

'_Well, that's not true,'_ she thought. _'I know him. This hurt him too. He just won't show it.'_

Suddenly, her head was being lifted by a long finger under her chin. Kate looked up to see Draco Malfoy crouched in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently while wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Who made you cry?"

Kate sniffed and pushed his hands away. "It-it's nothing. I just, he just, I just need to get back to my common room." Kate attempted to stand up but Draco kept her down.

"Who was it, Katie?" Draco demanded.

"Katie?" Kate inquired, smiling slightly. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Draco said, shrugging and smirking.

"No one's ever called me that," Kate informed him.

"Well, then," he announced. "I'll be the first and only."

"Only?" Kate asked, eyebrows raised.

"Uh huh," Draco said, helping her up at last. "That is my new name for you. No one else can use it."

Kate let out a watery laugh. "I'll be sure to inform everyone I know of your new rule."

"You do that," Draco said, smirking. He then grew serious. "So are you going to tell me who it was?"

Kate shook her head, laughing at Draco's displeased reaction.

"Come on, Katie" he whined.

"Sorry," Kate said, smiling. "No can do."

"You know," Draco said thoughtfully. "I may have to tickle you until you tell me."

Kate's eyes grew wide. "Don't you dare!"

Too late. Draco smirked and launched his attack, tickling her mercilessly. Kate couldn't breathe, the forced laughter was too much. She somehow ended up against the wall, her hair in her face, sides aching terribly, completely at his mercy.

"This-is-torture," she panted, trying to bat his hands away. Draco, however, was too fast and quickly had her hands pinned up over her head. He studied Kate's face as she regained her breath.

"That was mean, I-" Kate complained when she got her breath back but she stopped when she noticed Draco staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious. She tried to free her hands to push her hair away from her face but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't," he said softly.

"Why not?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Because you're beautiful."

Kate didn't blush, didn't look away feeling terribly embarrassed. She looked him straight in the eyes. She had lost control a few seconds before. She had fallen in to his trap, the way every other girl he wanted had. That would simply not do.

"You think so?" She asked, smirking in a very Malfoy-like way. He nodded. "Thank you. You are too."

Draco raised his eyebrows. His moves weren't working. She was playing games with him. So he decided to play along.

"Really?" He asked in a girlie voice. "I think this color makes me look like a cow."

Kate cracked a genuine smile and Draco smirked. No one could fight him for long.

Kate practically saw that thought pass through his head. She saw in his eyes that he thought he had won. Oh no, Draco Malfoy, it had only begun.

"Well," Kate said, faking a yawn. "As much fun as this has been, my wrists are starting to hurt so if you could let me go, that would be lovely."

Draco seemed to consider the idea before shaking his head.

"Come on, Drakie," Kate pouted. Draco looked horrified at the use of the name. "What? You can call me Katie but I can't call you Drakie?"

"Exactly," Draco said.

"Why?"

Draco suddenly kissed her. It was soft and sweet before becoming more and more demanding and passionate. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"That's why," Draco said, smirking at Kate's slightly dazed look.

Kate kissed him. It wasn't soft and sweet, it was hard and hungry. It lasted only a second before she licked his lips and pulled away, leaving Draco looking intoxicated and aroused as hell.

"You're such a tease," he growled, silver eyes flashing. Kate merely smirked.

"Be that as it may," she said. "I am now going back to my common room, Drakie." She pulled out of Draco's grip and walked away. Draco smirked as he watched her leave. So it begins.

* * *

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, humming as he went. Blaise sat in a large chair, staring in to the fire. Draco sat across from him and waited. Blaise looked up at last. 

"My, my," he smirked. "Don't you look like the cat who just ate the fucking canary?"

"If only you knew, my friend," Draco replied, returning the smirk and settling comfortably in his chair.

"I can guess," Blaise said. "You've been with Kate." After saying her name, Blaise returned to staring in to the fire. Draco didn't notice his change in behavior.

"Ah, how well you know me, Zabini."

Draco and Blaise had been best friends since early childhood. Their fathers were friends and they had lived next door to each other all their lives. They were very similar, personality wise. They both had the attitude, the charm. They thought alike and knew each other better then they knew themselves.

The boys were also built the same, both with toned and lean bodies, thanks to playing Quidditch all their lives. Their faces, however, were completely different. Draco had a flawless and creamy complexion, short, platinum blond hair and stormy silver eyes with a hint of blue in them. Blaise had very dark blue eyes, a darker but equally flawless complexion and jet black hair that was much longer and shaggier than Draco's. He also had long bangs that he swept to the side but that frequently fell in to his eyes.

"That I do," Blaise agreed before hesitantly continuing. "So, what happened?"

"Well," Draco said smugly. "Long story short, we snogged."

Blaise said nothing and this time, Draco noticed.

"Hey, Zabini," he said impatiently. "What's your problem? Why are you so weird about this girl?"

"There's no problem, Malfoy," Blaise snapped. "So back off."

That, however, was only incentive for Draco to continue.

"I think there is a problem, old friend," he said smoothly, standing up and walking around in circles around Blaise's chair. "I think maybe you like her and you're jealous I got her first."

"You didn't get her," Blaise pointed out. "You just kissed her."

"Regardless," Draco said, waving the comment aside. "I'll have her soon and that is a fact. And I think that burns you up."

"It does no such thing," Blaise retorted. "I have no interest in dating that girl."

"Then why are you acting this way about her?" Draco yelled.

(A/N: As you can see, they also have the ability to royally piss each other off.)

Blaise said nothing. Draco waited. Nothing.

"Fine," Draco sneered, turning to leave. When he was on the stairs to his dorm, he heard Blaise's exasperated sigh and he knew he had won. He turned expectantly.

"You really want to know?" Blaise asked him wearily. Draco nodded and Blaise continued hesitantly. "Katrina and I were… engaged."

**

* * *

A/N:** Bam! You guys thought you had it all figured out, didn't you? I figured everyone would have guessed that they used to date but no one guessed this, did they? Oooh, I'm clever. Lol, actually, I'm not that clever at all but shh. Anyway, how is Draco going to take that? You'll have to wait and see. Question: do these two guys sound sexy or what? Who would YOU choose? Review and let me know what you think! 


	5. In The Closet

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello everyone! Now, I'm putting off homework right now which is bad because I've been avoiding it all weekend but I just don't wanna do it! Instead, I want to write a long, steamy chapter about Kate and Draco, mkay? Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks a lot! Yes indeedy, they were!

**Koyuki 14:** Calm down, I've reached a point where I just won't update unless you've reviewed. I'm like 'Must wait for Koyuki!' I know, I know, I can see him in my head and he is smokin' hot! Thanks a lot!

Thanks girls, you rock my world! Oh, and WARNING, there is some serious action in a closet in this chapter so if you don't like that stuff for some strange reason, just skip past it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: In The Closet**

Draco froze. What? WHAT?

"What did you just say?" Draco hissed and in an instant, he was sitting next to Blaise. His eyes bored in to his friend's.

"You heard me," Blaise said, keeping steady eye contact. "Kate and I were engaged."

"Tell me," Draco said, sitting back wearily as he saw no lie in Blaise's eyes.

"We started dating a very long time ago," Blaise explained, closing his eyes. "It was… amazing. She's so funny and sweet and smart and sexy."

"And the sex?" Draco interrupted, eyebrows raised.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Blaise smirked. Draco looked at him expectantly. "Incredible, the best I've ever had by far."

Draco's eyebrows shot up even further. The best he had ever had, that was saying quite something. Draco and Blaise had shagged nearly the whole female population of Hogwarts, not to mention many girls outside of Hogwarts. The Slytherin Sex Gods, they were called, the Princes of Slytherin.

"Am I allowed to continue," Blaise laughed, watching Draco's dazed expression. "Or are you going to keep daydreaming about shagging Kate?"

"Well, that does sound much better," Draco said and Blaise ignored him.

"Anyway, when our parents informed us at the beginning of the summer that we were to be married, I had no problem with it," Blaise said. "Kate, on the other hand, was uncomfortable with it. She didn't want to be tied down at such a young age. But when I proposed, she accepted. As the summer went on, she kept getting more and more nervous and one day, she just bolted. I hadn't seen her since then until today."

Draco nodded absently before snapping back to reality. "Wait, today? When?"

"I don't know, a few hours ago," shrugged Blaise.

"Were you the one who made her cry?" Draco asked in a low voice.

"I made her cry?" Blaise asked, wary of Draco's dangerous tone.

"You better not have," Draco said, silver eyes flashing.

"Or what, Malfoy?" Blaise teased.

"I'll kill you," Draco said and Blaise laughed. That was it. Draco lunged at him but the dark-haired Slytherin was too fast. He had hopped behind the chair in an instant and chuckled as Draco hit the cushion of the chair.

"Is Draco falling for my leftovers?" Blaise smirked.

"Your leftovers?" Draco sneered. "If I recall correctly, she left you."

Blaise waved the comment aside and made his way over to the staircase leading to the boys' dorms. "Careful Draco," Blaise taunted. "She's a dangerous girl to get involved with. Make sure you don't fall in love."

Draco threw the nearest object he could reach at Blaise but Blaise just ducked and darted upstairs, laughing. Draco put his head in his hands. Was it true? Was he falling for her? No, it was impossible. Slytherins did not fall in love. They sneered at the weakness of those around them who fell in love. Draco and Blaise did this more than any other Slytherins. They looked in disgust at those who were in relationships while they had a different beautiful girl every night. Sometimes two girls a night, sometimes more.

Draco shook his head. It wasn't true. He was just lusting after her. Draco smirked. That's all it was: lust. He thought about her gorgeous face, her perfect body and he almost moaned aloud right in the middle of the common room. He needed her now.

* * *

Kate walked towards the Gryffindor common room with a smile on her face. She was about to go inside when she remembered that she had left a textbook down in the library. She sighed and turned around, making her way down stairs and around corners until she reached the library. She spotted her book instantly and was making her way towards it when she came face to face with the angry librarian. 

"The library is closing!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "I just wanted to grab my book."

"Oh, alright," the librarian said, turning and walking away. "But you had better be gone when I get back!"

"Cow," Kate muttered, picking up her book and walking towards the door. Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and a strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Kate was pulled roughly backwards in to a hard body.

"Hey Katie," Draco whispered in her ear, his silky voice sending shivers down Kate's spine. Kate relaxed as sherecognized his voice and nearly moaned in to his hand when he placed his warm lips on her neck and began sucking, kissing, licking and nibbling the skin there. Kate melted in to his touch and felt him smirk against her neck. Suddenly, reason returned to her and she broke away.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, not wanting to draw the librarian back.

"Well, I was leaving my mark," Draco smirked and Kate's hand flew to her neck, where she could feel a mark left by Draco's teeth.

"Draco!" Kate hissed.

"Are you gone yet, girl?" Kate heard the librarian's voice quickly approaching. Draco grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her out of the library and in to a nearby closet. He silently shut the door and the tiny room was thrown in to pitch darkness.

"Draco?" Kate whispered. "Where are you?"

Her question was answered by Draco pushing her in to the wall behind her and kissing her. He licked her lips, silently asking for permission, which Kate quickly gave. She opened her mouth and Draco's tongue slid in. She moaned in to his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his silky hair. Draco's hands were everywhere, tracing and memorising every curve of her body. Draco suddenly grabbed her butt and lifted her up. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to her, their lips never coming apart.

Kate sighed as Draco's lips moved down to her next and collarbone. She continued to play with his hair for a second before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up off his head. Kate nearly started drooling as she saw his rock hard six pack. She ran her hands over his abs and chest causing Draco to shiver and reclaim her lips. Kate continued to feel up Draco's upper body as they kissed. Draco let his hands wander up her shirt, unhooking her bra and playing with her breasts. Kate moaned and began grinding her hips against him. Draco moaned at the friction and shifted positions slightly, causing his obvious arousal to press up against Kate. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, which caused Draco to groan in disappointment, and began to unbuckle his belt, which caused him to chuckle huskily. She threw his belt aside and yanked off his pants. Draco pulled off her shirt and kissed her hungrily as he pulled down her skirt. Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the closet. The pair froze.

"What was that?" Kate said quietly.

"I don't know," Draco said, kissing her neck. "What I do know is that I need you. Right now."

Kate smirked and pushed his off of her.

"Katie," whined Draco.

"Shhhh," she said, pulling her top and skirt back on. She tiptoed over to the door and peeked out. Filch lay sprawled out on the floor. A book lay beside him. Kate gasped.

"What?" Draco asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You made me drop my book when you pulled me in here," Kate said. "Filch must have tripped over it."

Draco snorted in laughter and Kate turned to face him, hands on hips.

"It is not funny, Draco Malfoy," she said sternly. Draco just continued to snicker and Kate gave up. "Anyway, I'm out of here."

That made Draco shut up. "What?" He exclaimed. "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

"Oh well," Kate said, laughing. "You know, you should get dressed."

Draco looked down and remembered that he was wearing only his boxers. He pulled his pants, belt and shirt on, grumbling as he went. Kate approached him silently and wrapped her arms around him, kissing and sucking on his neck. Draco moaned throatily.

"This was fun," Kate said, her lips against his throat and her hips pressed up firmly against his. "We should do it again sometime."

Draco growled in response and Kate laughed before slipping out of the closet.

"Bloody tease," Draco grumbled.

**

* * *

A/N:** And there you have it! Look at how long that it, it's amazing! Anyways, it's pretty late now so I should go do that damn homework. Sigh, oh well. Review to make me feel better! 


	6. Another Guy?

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, so, I'm pretty disappointed with the response this story has gotten so far. Does it just suck? Don't get me wrong, I love my two faithful reviewers **CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** and **Koyuki 14** but nobody but them is reviewing and it's just a little discouraging. Anyway, TONS of thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Yes, he likes her VERY much. Lol. 93? That's pretty damn impressive! If you're getting 93, you definitely have the right to slack off a little bit!

**Koyuki 14:** She's 17, it's no big deal. It's not like she goes around sleeping with random guys! (Well, except for Draco but she actually hasn't slept with him, she's only made out with him.) The only guy she's slept with is Blaise (well, maybe one or two other guys as well). The point being, she's only slept with a few boyfriends and a fiancé, so no worries.

Yes, it's true, they're sluts. But I forgive them because they're really, really sexy! I was reading this story about Blaise today and there was a picture of what the author thinks he looks like and man! He is hot! This author has excellent taste!

Well, I made that name so long ago and I was looking at it and I just thought the "123" was so dorky so I got rid of it. The whole story is on my profile page. I'm terribly sorry that I made you abandon your lazy ways for a moment so that you could find my stories again. Truly shows your dedication!

I did update Burden or Blessing and I hope you enjoyed it. I feel so special that I am the reason you are addicted to my story. You still haven't seen the movie? Goodness, you must see it! Only then can you appreciate Sands' true hotness! You know what else is an awesome movie? The chronicles of Narnia! I saw it the other day and it was wicked!

Chapter uh, hang on, I can't remember what chapter we're on. Oh yes, Chapter 6!

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Another Guy?**

Kate awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and quite proud of herself. She now had Draco Malfoy wanting her more than anything and she knew it. After all, she had felt him on her hip. Kate snickered at the thought. Sure, he got her pretty hot too, but the plan was the number one priority here and phase one was coming along nicely.

Kate skipped down to breakfast and took a seat next to her friends. She began eating as if she didn't notice it: the silver gaze boring in to her. She looked up after awhile and caught the heated look in his eyes. She simply smirked and winked before looking away.

* * *

A few weeks passed uneventfully. One morning, Kate was eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron when Ginny and Harry both entered the Great Hall, walking a fair distance away from each other. Ginny had a furious look on her face and Harry's looked completely blank. Ginny shot Kate a filthy look before going to sit beside her fellow classmates. Harry sat down in front of Kate and said nothing, despite the questioning glances of his friends. 

A few hours later, Kate and Harry had a break in between their classes and were walking around the school grounds. They made their way over to the lake and sat down on the damp grass.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Ginny?" Kate asked quietly.

"We broke up," Harry said after a few moments silence.

"What?" gasped Kate. "Why?"

"She said she didn't want to be with a guy who was so obviously interested in someone else," Harry shrugged.

"Who is she talking about?"

Harry just glanced at her and Kate finally got it.

"Me?" Kate squeaked. "Ginny thinks you're interested in me?" Kate began laughing at the absurdity of the idea, expecting Harry to join in. He never did. She eventually quieted down.

"Harry?" She whispered. "Are you?"

Harry didn't look at her and she knew the answer.

"So what do we do about this?" Kate sighed.

"Do you like me?" asked Harry.

"I-I don't know," Kate said, biting her lip. "I mean you're great and all but I guess I've just been too caught up with the Malfoy thing to think about much else."

Harry looked disgusted at the mention of Malfoy but said nothing. A long silence hung in the air between them before Harry, without warning, turned and kissed Kate. And she let him. It lasted for about ten seconds before the two broke apart.

"It didn't feel right to you either, did it?" Harry said.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head. "I guess we're just meant to be friends, huh?"

"I guess so," Harry said. He smiled. "Maybe it's better that way."

"I think so too," Kate returned the smile and lay her head on Harry's shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile before Kate suddenly stood up and pulled Harry up with her.

"Where are we going?" Harry whined. "I was comfortable."

"We're getting you back together with Ginny," Kate said and Harry knew better than to argue.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was fuming by the fire. How could Harry do this? He was supposed to like her, not a friend of theirs! Suddenly, the two people polluting her thoughts burst in to the common room. Ginny watched with a narrowed gaze as Kate spotted her and rushed up to her. 

"Gin, please," Kate exclaimed breathlessly. "Don't be angry at Harry. It's not his fault he likes me. Besides, we talked about it and decided it would be much better if we were just friends."

Ginny's gaze softened. "Really?"

"Really, Gin," Harry said softly. "I love you."

Ginny squealed and ran in to Harry's arms. They hugged and then began making out.

"Ok, I definitely should not be here anymore," Kate laughed and quickly exited the common room. She began wandering through the halls, searching for something to do. Break wasn't over yet so she couldn't go to class and she didn't know where Ron and Hermione were. All of a sudden, she was yanked in to an empty classroom. She knew who it was as soon as she felt the hand on her wrist.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Kate exclaimed as Draco released her and shut the door. She rubbed her wrist as she waited for him to speak.

"What the fuck were you doing with Potter today?" He spat.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Were you spying on me?"

"That doesn't matter," Draco hissed. "I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it."

"I wasn't doing anything," Kate said. "He told me he liked me and then kissed me. We decided afterwards that it didn't feel right and that we should stay friends."

"So you're not together?" Draco asked, his gaze softening ever so slightly.

"No, we're not together, you prick!" Kate exclaimed. "God, I can't believe you spy on me and don't trust me!"

Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"I hate it when you do that," Kate said, closing her eyes. "I can never think straight."

Draco chuckled and did it again. "I'm sorry, Katie. I do trust you. It's Potter I don't trust. And spying is such a harsh word. I prefer to call it looking out for you."

Kate laughed. "Ok, so why are you 'looking after me'? I'm not yours to look after. We're not dating."

"We should be," Draco said.

"But we're not," argued Kate. "We're barely even friends."

"Sure we are," said Draco.

"Weird kind of friendship…"

"The best kind," Draco said, kissing her again before pulling away and making his way towards the door. "Stay away from Potter!" He called back as he walked away.

"I'm not going to stay away from him," Katesaid angrilyas she walked after him. "He's my…" Kate trailed off as she walked in to the hall. He was already gone.

* * *

**A/N:** So ends Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review! 


	7. Doubts

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello, hello! I don't really have anything to say here so I'm just going to skip ahead before I begin rambling about some random thing. Oh, and by the way, in this chapter we learn Kate's last name, which is 'McLain.' I don't believe I've mentioned a last name in any other chapters, let's hope not. Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks! Hahaha, that is pretty ironic, not to mention amusing. I don't much like Draco in the books either but I think he can be really sexy. So I just had to make his character a little better. Lol.

**Koyuki 14:** Thanks very much! Goodness, I had no idea my writing had _that _big of an effect. You saw Memoirs of a Geisha? Oh man, I really want to see that! I think it'll be so good!

**shirleybobo:** I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Doubts**

'_Damn that stupid Slytherin,' _Kate fumed as she stomped off to class. _'He thinks he can just tell me to stop hanging out with one of my friends and then slither off? I don't think so.'_

Kate reached her first class, which was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. After that, she had to sit through Charms with the Ravenclaws before she finally had her first class with the Slytherins, Double Potions.

The morning went relatively quickly and before she knew it, Kate was headed off to Potions, surrounded by Ron, Harry, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors. They all stepped inside and took their seats right before Snape came barrelling in. He took a second to sneer at the Gryffindors, searching for any fault he could punish them for. He found none and grudgingly headed to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

As usual, Kate could feel Draco's gaze on her from across the class. She ignored him for most of the time and the one or two times when she did catch his eye, she merely glared at him. This caused him to slightly raise an eyebrow in question, but Kate looked away.

Kate doodled and tapped her fingers on her table while waiting for Snape to finish his boring lecture. She checked the clock and sighed. Only a few moments had gone by since she'd entered the classroom.

"-and each Gryffindor shall be placed beside a Slytherin."

Kate's head snapped up as she caught the last part of Snape's sentence.

"What did he just say?" Kate whispered frantically to Hermione, who was sitting beside her.

"That he's going to pair each of us up with a Slytherin," replied Hermione in dread.

Kate scanned the Slytherin side of the room and groaned quietly. She definitely did not want to be stuck with any of them. Especially Blaise or Draco.

"As soon as I call out your name and that of your partner, silently find somewhere to sit together and quickly get in to your seats," explained Snape sternly. "Alright, listen carefully, I won't repeat it. Brown, Bullstrode."

Lavender slowly got up and dragged herself over to the terrifying and massive Slytherin girl.

"Weasely, Flint."

"Potter, Goyle."

"Granger, Malfoy."

"Longbottom, Parkinson."

"McLain, Zabini."

Kate hit her head against the table a few times before pulling herself over to where Blaise was sitting. She sat down beside him, with Hermione right behind her and Draco diagonally behind her. She put her head down on her arms and blocked out Snape's voice as he continued with his list. It wasn't long before she heard a voice in her ear.

"Did I make you cry?"

Kate lifted her head to see Blaise looking at her intently.

"What are you talking about?"

"The first day you and I spoke all year," said Blaise, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Did I make you cry?"

"Yeah, you did," said Kate softly. "But it wasn't as if I didn't deserve it for what I did to you."

Blaise didn't speak for a moment. "Do you still love me?" He said eventually.

"Jesus, Blaise," snapped Kate quietly. "Don't you think you're springing this on me a little suddenly?"

"It's not as if it requires much thought," Blaise snapped back. "You either do or don't."

"No, I don't," said Kate after a slight pause. Blaise nodded curtly. Kate hated the pain she saw in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Blaise."

"Don't be," grunted her ex-fiancé. "You can't control it. I drove you away."

"No, Blaise, that's not it at all," said Kate, horrified that he would think such a thing. "I… I just wasn't ready. You know me. I couldn't get married that young, no matter how much I loved you. I was too scared."

"I missed you," said Blaise so softly that Kate could barely hear him. "I still do. I miss us."

Kate took his warm, elegant hand in to her own. "I do too. But we can't be together like that anymore, not when I don't love you like I used to. You know I won't pretend."

"I know," said Blaise, squeezing her hand gently and relishing in the warmth.

"I'd still like to be friends, though," continued Kate. "Do you remember that? When we were best friends? We can still have that."

Blaise cracked one of his rare but gorgeous smiles. "I think I'd enjoy that."

"I know I would," said Kate, leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek.

The two teenagers were unaware of the four eyes watching them. Two were chocolate brown and wide with confusion, two were flashing silver, narrowed in annoyance.

* * *

Later on, Snape announced that they would have the remainder of the second class to create a potion which he would test. He wrote down the name and ingredients of the potion on the blackboard and Blaise and Kate just grinned at each other. They were both quite good at Potions and this potion was easy for them. 

Blaise left his seat to collect the ingredients and not a second later, Draco replaced him.

"So what's the deal with you and Zabini?" He asked, annoyed.

"It's none of your business," said Kate coldly. "And I'm not speaking to you, so go away."

Draco slid an arm around her and slid closer. "Aww, Katie, what's the matter?" He asked but Kate said nothing. Draco grinned wickedly and began laying feathery kisses on her neck. His grin grew as he felt her melt and he began to search for her weak spot. He found it at last, licking and sucking it, making Kate moan softly.

"I… I won't ditch H…Harry," she stammered and Draco pulled back ever so slightly.

"Ah, so that's what this is about," he said, recommencing his attack on her neck. "Well, I don't really think you have a choice, princess."

"Oh really?" said Kate, moving her head to glare at him. "You can't control me, you know."

"I beg to differ," Draco said, sucking her neck harder, making Kate roll her head back again. Draco stopped and looked at her, a smug look on his face.

"I'll smack that look right off your face," threatened Kate, lifting her hand warningly.

"Alright, alright," sighed Draco. "You can hang out with Harry. I just don't want you messing around with him anymore, okay?"

"I wasn't messing around with him but okay," said Kate, smiling and pecking Draco on the lips. Draco instantly responded, deepening the kiss. They continued to make out for a few more minutes before they heard someone clear their throat. The couple broke apart to see Blaise standing before them, eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

"Malfoy, that's my seat, I believe," he said in a silky but dangerous voice. "So I'll ask you to move."

"Certainly," responded Draco, the smug look back on his face. He stood gracefully, winked at Kate and returned to his seat. Blaise sat down and began cutting up roots to put in the potion.

"Blaise," Kate began but got no response. "Blaise?" She called his name over and over but got no response.

"Blaisey!" she whined. Blaise cringed at the name and Kate smirked.

"I told you not to call me that," said Blaise coldly. Kate ignored him.

"Why are you angry?" She asked.

"I'm not angry," said Blaise.

"Bullshit, don't lie to me," said Kate. "Why are you mad? Is it because I kissed Draco and now you're jealous?"

"Of course not," said Blaise, turning to face Kate. "Well, okay, I'm a little jealous but you know I wouldn't get angry about that."

That was true, he would just bottle it up. Kate waited for him to continue.

"I'm worried about you," admitted Blaise in a low voice so that only Kate could hear.

"Worried?" Kate repeated incredulously but quietly.

"Yes, friends worry about their friends," snapped Blaise.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Kate.

"Because you're beginning to get involved with Malfoy," explained Blaise. "He's my best mate and all but that means trouble."

"Why?"

"You couldn't possibly understand why," said Blaise, but not as an insult. "You haven't known him long enough. You don't know his reputation, his past. You don't know him. No one does but me and even I don't know everything."

"Well, educate me a little," said Kate.

"Malfoy had a bad childhood," Blaise began. "He was never happy as a kid so a lot of anger and hurt built up. However, he was taught not to have emotions, so he pushed it all inside of him and adopted a cruel and cold behavior in attempt to fool people. And he got damn good at it, now it's as if he has no emotions at all and doesn't care for anything. Well, most of the time. Anyway, he also became a huge womanizer. He's shagged nearly every girl in Hogwarts. The thing is, he never gets in to a relationship, never lets himself get attached. He always shags them then throws them away. A lot of girls get hurt in his games. What makes you think you'll be any different?"

"Blaise," said Kate calmly. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

Blaise sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get through to her. "If anyone can, it's you."

"That's the spirit," Kate laughed and they began to make their potion together.

* * *

Kate and Blaise finished their potion quickly and had lots of class time left over. Blaise was chatting with a buddy who sat in front of him and Kate was looking around, trying to find something to do. 

Suddenly, a small paper shape floated by and landed in front of Kate. She picked it up and peered at it. It was regular piece of paper folded in to the shape of a rose, charmed to subtly change from red to pink to white to yellow and to give off the sweet scent of a bouquet of roses.

Kate unfolded it carefully and saw neat handwriting inside. She smoothed out the paper and began to read.

_Come out on a date with me. I promise it'll be fun. Come on, Katie, you know you want to._

_Your lover_

_Ps. I didn't know which color rose was your favorite so I decided to give them all to you._

Kate laughed softly. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco leaning back in his chair, face pulled in to a smirk and glinting eyes watching her every move. He raised his eyebrows in question and Kate pretended to ponder it for a minute, just to annoy him. Finally, she smiled slightly and nodded. Draco smiled, an actual genuine smile, and winked at her before Kate turned back around to face the front.

* * *

After Potions finished at last, Kate and Hermione walked together to reach the Gryffindor common room. 

"What was that all about with Zabini?" Hermione demanded and Kate told her the whole story.

"And what is this thing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked after digesting the Blaise story.

"Oh, that's nothing really," laughed Kate.

"I hope not," said Hermione worriedly. "It better not affect the plan."

"Of course not," said Kate sharply. But inside she wasn't so sure. Doubts were beginning to nibble away at her. Maybe she shouldn't go through with it. She had just established a friendship with Blaise and some form of relationship with Draco and she didn't want to ruin those things. Not for a stupid prank, not for anything.

**

* * *

A/N:** Voila! Phew, that was a long one. Review! 


	8. Date

**

* * *

A/N:** I got more reviews than usual for the last chapter, so good job! Let's keep the reviews coming, shall we? Many thanks to: 

**shirleybobo:** Merci beaucoup! Je ne savais pas que vous parlez le français! Magnifique!

**Koyuki 14 :** Thanks! I know, it is really baby, which is probably why he hates it so much! That's so funny, you just crack yourself up with that name!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Well, I have to warn you, many bad things lie ahead. That's all I'm going to say! Thanks for reviewing!

**Anna:** Glad you like it so much, keep reviewing!

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Date**

Kate groaned in her sleep and swatted at her face. Someone was whispering and blowing on her, which tickled her face.

"Katie, come on, wake up."

Kate moaned again and opened her eyes slightly in annoyance. It was Saturday. Who was waking her up this fucking early? She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and her vision cleared. Crouched in front of her was none other than a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Kate cried. She pulled the blankets over herself as the only things she wore to bed were a small tank top and short shorts, both skin tight.

"No point doing that," said Draco matter-of-factly. "Your blanket wasn't covering any of you when I came in. I saw every delicious inch."

"You're a pig," Kate said. Before she could finish, Draco jumped on top of her. Kate began to shriek but Draco quickly covered her mouth with his own.

"Shhhh," he whispered against her lips. "You wouldn't want to wake your roommates, now would you?" Kate shook her head slightly and kissed him. They snogged for a couple of minutes before Kate broke away.

"As lovely as that was," she smirked. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in? Hermione told me the stairs to the girls' dorms turns in to a slide when a boy tries to go up them."

"Ah, but little Granger doesn't know my secret trick," Draco said. "The only part that could have presented any difficulty was the password to get in to the common room, which you gave me ages ago. Anyway, you're coming out with me to Hogsmeade today."

"Hogsmeade?" repeated Kate, confused. "But the next trip isn't for another couple of weeks."

"So?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't mean anything to me. I use Snape's fireplace to floo there. Snape always just turns his head and pretends he's not seeing me. And my father knows the owner of a pub in Hogsmeade, so I can use his fireplace whenever I want."

"Is there anything you want that you don't get?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"No," Draco said simply. He rolled them over so that Kate was on top of him now and smacked her bum. "Now get going. I want to leave soon. We're spending the day there."

"It's so early though," Kate complained, snuggling closer and nuzzling Draco's neck. Draco stiffened as she continued to wiggle.

"You keep doing that and we're never leaving this bed," he informed her. Kate laughed.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Go shower," Draco said, pushing Kate to her feet. "You smell." Kate gave him the finger and walked to the bathroom door.

"Not going to join me?" She asked innocently.

"An invitation?" Draco asked, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Nope," laughed Kate. "I was just kidding."

Kate walked in to the bathroom and Draco followed her.

"Out, Malfoy," she said sternly.

"No way," said Draco. "I got an invitation, I definitely get to stay."

"Drake, go away so I can shower," Kate whined.

"Fine, fine," Draco sighed in mock disappointment. "I'll be waiting on your bed."

"Ooh, that sounds dirty," giggled Kate and Draco grinned.

"Hurry up, okay?" Draco pecked her on the lips and left the room.

Kate jumped in to the shower and let the warm water wash everything away. She eventually hopped back out and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked in to her bedroom to see Draco dozing on her bed.

"That was not my idea of hurrying up," he said irritably. He studied her for a moment. "But if you take that towel off, I'll forgive you."

Kate laughed and let out a small scream when she was suddenly being pulled down on to her bed.

"Wow, those roommates of yours sleep like logs," observed Draco from on top of her. "Do you think they'll wake up if we shag?"

"Uh, yeah!" Kate exclaimed. She then laughed at Draco's crushed expression. Suddenly, his face brightened.

"Hey!" He said. "Maybe they'll want to join in."

"Draco!" Kate scowled.

"I'm kidding, love," he said, kissing her. "I only want you anyway." He began to slowly undo the knot of her towel.

"I should hope so," Kate said, not noticing what Draco was doing. She leaned her head back on the bed and closed her eyes. She was startled by the feeling of Draco's cold hands and warm lips exploring her no longer hidden flesh.

"Draco!" She cried hoarsely. She wanted to tell him to stop but if felt too good. She sighed softly and Draco grinned against her navel. He continued to move lower and was just about to reach his prize when one of Kate's roommates moaned in her sleep. Both Draco and Kate froze. Kate shoved Draco off of her and covered herself up as the roommate's eyes began to flicker. Kate gestured to underneath her bed and Draco crawled under. As he completely hid himself from sight, the roommate's eyes opened.

"Hey Kate," the girl named Lisa said. "Is everything alright? Noises woke me up."

"Noises?" Kate pretended to think. "No, I don't remember hearing anything."

"Really?" Lisa asked and Kate nodded. "I must be imagining things. So, what are you doing?

"I just got out of the shower and am trying to figure out what I'm going to do today," Kate said, the lies flowing smoothly.

"Alright," Lisa said, standing. "I'm just going to go shower."

As soon as Lisa left, the two other girls woke up and said their good mornings before dressing and trooping off to breakfast. Lisa followed them shortly after. When all the girls had left, Draco slid out from under the bed.

"Ow," he whined, rubbing his shoulder. "That's really uncomfortable."

"Poor baby," Kate said, placing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Much better," Draco smiled. He then got himself comfortable on the bed as Kate got up to pick out some clothes. Taking the autumn weather in to consideration, she picked out a brown knee-length skirt, a red turtleneck and a brown scarf. She dressed quickly, making sure that Draco didn't get to see any of the goods, much to Draco's distaste. He was already fully clothed, so as soon as Kate had finished getting ready, they left the room and snuck off to Snape's office, being very careful not to be seen by anyone who would recognize them. Their relationship was still very much under wraps and they wanted to keep it that way.

They finally reached their destination and Draco went first, knocking gently on the door. At the professor's permission to enter, the pair walked inside, hand in hand. Snape was seated at his desk, grading papers.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," he looked up, happiness (or the closest thing to it for Snape) on his face. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to use your fireplace, if that's alright, sir," Draco said respectfully.

"We?" Snape repeated. He then laid eyes on Kate for the first time since they had entered. "Ah, Ms. McLain." He said Kate's name with much less enthusiasm, but not with dislike. Kate was excellent in Potions and never disrespectful or obnoxious, like the other Gryffindors, so Snape could tolerate her. Kate didn't care if he didn't love her, she was just happy he didn't hate her.

"'Morning, professor," she said quietly.

"Go ahead then," Snape said, returning to his work. "Just make sure you're back before someone notices you're gone. That would cause trouble for me, which you know I won't tolerate Mr. Malfoy, especially since it's I that's doing a favor for you."

"Absolutely, professor," said Draco, nodding curtly. He led Kate to the fireplace and placed her in front of him with his arms around her waist. He threw some floo powder in to the fire and shouted a name that Kate didn't catch before walking them both in to the emerald flames. Kate stiffened as everything began to spin and felt Draco's arms tighten around her waist, which offered some reassurance.

The next thing Kate knew, she and Draco were standing in a very posh pub, where everything was expensive and elegant music was playing in the background. Sophisticated and important, not to mention filthy rich, people were everywhere and in that instant, Kate realized that this was the kind of lifestyle Draco was used to.

"We're not staying here, love," he whispered in her ear and Kate smiled gratefully at him. Draco began to lead her to the door when several men rushed up to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, how wonderful it is to see you again!" One cried, shaking Draco's hand. Draco smiled tightly, his eyes guarded. Kate could tell that he hated this kind of thing and that he just wanted to get out of here.

"What will you be needing today?" Another asked.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" The third one asked, taking Kate's hand and kissing it. Kate smiled at the man and suddenly felt Draco's arms slide around her possessively. By the way the man backed away in fear, Kate guessed that Draco was glaring at him.

"I won't be needing anything today," said Draco. "And this is my girlfriend, Katrina. We were just leaving. Good day." With that, Draco proceeded to leave the pub, hand clutching Kate's. They walked in silence outside in the bright sunshine for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked eventually.

"I don't like that guy," Draco said bluntly.

"The one that kissed my hand?

"Yeah," Draco answered, giving her a sideways glance. "All of them, actually. I'm all for good service but I hate people bothering me like that."

Kate stopped and kissed him gently. "I understand, Draco. But can we start our nice date now?"

"Of course," Draco smiled.

They walked a bit more before Kate said, "And for the record, you handled it quite well."

Draco just laughed and all tension was broken.

* * *

The date was, in a word, wonderful. Draco took Kate to a nice little café when she complained that she was hungry and then took her shopping for the rest of the day, buying her whatever she wanted, despite Kate's protests. 

After a few hours, Draco led Kate in to a small jewelry store.

"I just have to pick something up," he told her.

"Sure," she said, looking around as Draco went to talk to one of the salespeople.

A few minutes later, Draco returned with a little silk bag. He handed it to Kate.

"It's for me?" She gasped and Draco nodded before gesturing for her to open it. Kate opened it slowly and saw a gorgeous pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was an M with a serpent curled around it. Both were silver and the serpent had the brightest emeralds Kate had ever seen for eyes. It was intricate and elegant and took her breath away.

"It's the Malfoy family crest," Draco murmured from behind her. "As long as the serpent's eyes stay bright, you will always have someone who cares for you, even in your hours of darkness and doubt."

Kate couldn't say anything. She just turned to face him and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"You're very welcome," he whispered back and kissed her. He eventually broke away and turned her around. "Pass it to me, I want to see how it looks on you." Kate passed the necklace back and Draco put it on her. He then turned her around and studied her.

"Perfect," he smirked in satisfaction. "Slytherin colors suit you."

* * *

A half an hour later, the couple was sitting in a fancy restaurant. They had a table beside a window, so they could see the sun slowly setting. Draco and Kate were hardly wearing appropriate clothing for this kind of place but when the staff had recognized Draco, they had given them one of the best tables. 

Kate was eating slowly, savoring the food, and occasionally looking down to see the serpent's eyes glowing brightly. Draco just watched her every move, taking a sip of his drink every once in a while. He had a very contented look on his face, like nothing in the world could possibly go wrong.

"Quit looking at me," Kate said to him eventually. "You're making me feel self-conscious."

"Don't," Draco said, his voice smooth. "You have no reason to be."

"Why aren't you eating?" Kate asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I'm not hungry," he replied. "I'll get something later. For now, I'm happy just watching you."

"Well, that makes one of us," Kate muttered and Draco laughed.

When Kate finished eating, Draco paid the bill and they left. They returned to the pub from earlier that day and used the fireplace to get back to Snape's office. Snape wasn't in the room, so they just slipped out. They walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room and didn't meet a single person on the way as everyone was at dinner.

They stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady, where Draco kissed Kate.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"Perfect," Kate sighed happily. They had gone out several times before but this date took the cake.

"See? Aren't you glad I made you agree to go out with me that day in Potions?" Draco asked smugly. "I told you that you'd have a good time."

"You were right," Kate admitted. "I always have an amazing time, especially today." She kissed him before thanking him again and bidding him goodnight. Draco watched her disappear inside and then turned to return to his own common room to retire for the night.

**

* * *

A/N:** My goodness, so long! That's gotta earn lots of reviews! 


	9. Letter

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey there! I've returned, finally! Many thanks to: 

**HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn:** Why, thank you! You shall find out. Thanks for reviewing!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks! He sure does! (I wish I were too!)

Chapter 9!

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Letter**

Kate was in the Slytherin common room, spending some time with her newfound best friend. She and Blaise had easily picked up where they had left off and were as close as they used to be.

"So, what'd you do?" Kate was asking him. She was seated on the couch and Blaise was on the floor in front of her, holding the legs on either side of him.

"I shagged her. What else?" Blaise said, as if it were the most obvious thing. He then yelped when he got smacked upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're a pig sometimes, you know that?" Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"No more so than your boyfriend," Blaise said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Kate smiled and began playing with his dark locks.

"What about me?" Draco asked, striding in to the room.

"Oh, nothing," Kate said sweetly as Draco flopped down on to the couch next to her. Draco pouted.

"She was just telling me what a pig you are and how much she'd rather be with me," Blaise said, never opening his eyes or moving his head, just enjoying Kate's ministrations.

"Oh, ha ha, Blaise," Kate said.

"Hey, Zabini," Draco barked. "Get your dirty hands off my woman's legs."

"They're mine now, Malfoy," Blaise smirked and Draco whacked him upside the head. "Ow! Second time in two minutes!"

"Aw, poor baby," Kate smirked.

"Kiss it better, Kate?"

"In your dreams."

"Indeed."

"You're disgusting."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"No."

"Ouch, that hurts me."

"Terribly sorry."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, darling."

"Perhaps not, but I can hardly help it. I'm around you two all the time."

"Sarcasm suits us, though."

"Zabini's got a point, love," Draco said, pulling his girlfriend to lie down with him.

"Hey!" Blaise said, his eyes snapping open. "What happened to my massage?"

"Sorry, Blaise," Kate said. Draco smirked smugly at Blaise and the Italian boy narrowed his eyes.

"Wanker," Blaise muttered. Before Draco could reply, there was a tapping on the window and Blaise looked over. "Drake, your owl's outside."

"Oh, bloody hell," Draco said in a low voice as he got up from his comfortable position, where Blaise quickly replaced him. He smirked as Kate snuggled up to him.

"Sleepy, babe?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Kate yawned, resting her head on his chest. "Didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, Merlin, Kate!" Blaise exclaimed. "I didn't need to know that!" Kate just smiled as she drifted off to sleep, lulled by Blaise's warmth and steady heartbeat.

"Blaise," Draco croaked. Blaise whipped his head around and saw Draco sitting near the window, his owl long gone, a letter clutched in his hand. His face was blank but Blaise could tell by his stiffness that something was very wrong.

Blaise slipped nimbly from the couch without waking Kate and slid a blanket over her before placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. He then approached his friend tentatively.

"Drake? You okay?" Blaise asked. Draco didn't reply, just shoved the letter at him. Blaise scanned it quickly and stiffened.

"Fuck," he said softly.

"Blaise," Draco began. "You're my best mate, yeah?"

"'Course I am," Blaise said.

"Then tell me what the bloody hell I should do."

"I guess you don't really have a choice," Blaise said, glancing quickly at Kate sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Fuck!" Draco cried. "I can't, Blaise, I can't!"

Blaise sat down beside Draco and put his arm around his best mate's shoulders as Draco put his head in his hands and cursed the world.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	10. Something Strange

**A/N:** Hey guys! Don't have a whole lot to say here, so many thanks to:

**crazylily:** Easy, easy! You'll find out, don't worry! I'm glad I got you so pumped up for it, though. That's what I like to see!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal:** Oh yes, they certainly are! I know this isn't soon, but at least I'm updating, right?

**shirleybobo:** You'll soon discover. Thanks!

**perfect writer:** Glad you like it!

Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Something Strange**

After a refreshing twenty minute nap, Kate awoke with a smile on her face but looked around in confusion when she found herself alone. She spotted Blaise sitting on the windowsill, staring out of the window. From the faint reflection of his face in the glass, she could tell that he was frowning. Kate made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, resting her chin on the top of his head. He jumped very slightly at the sudden contact.

"You startled me," he murmured.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked, worried. Blaise's expression was severe, his voice serious.

Blaise glanced up and, catching the concern in Kate's eyes, altered his facial expression. He smirked faintly and pulled Kate on to his lap.

"Nothing, love," said Blaise. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm just very tired."

"You should sleep then," Kate said absently. She didn't like the way Blaise had changed his expression so quickly. Something was obviously upsetting him, which concerned her because hardly anything got to Blaise. The fact that he was trying to hide it from her concerned her even more. They never kept things from each other.

"I will if you come with me," Blaise smirked and Kate couldn't help but laugh. He certainly sounded like himself.

"Why, Blaise," said Kate innocently. "Are you suggesting that I should cheat on my boyfriend?"

"Perhaps," shrugged Blaise.

"I am shocked and appalled, I'll have you know," Kate said in mock outrage.

"Oh, really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Indeed," she said.

At that moment, Draco exited his room and slowly descended the stairs.

"Oh, Draco," Kate said, getting up from Blaise's lap. "There you are."

Draco stopped walking as Kate approached him. She wrapped him arms around his neck and kissed him gently. When he didn't respond, she pulled back.

"Drake?" She asked. He was looking at her like he didn't even recognize her. "Are you okay?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. "I just need to be somewhere."

"Oh," Kate said. "Okay." She kissed him quickly and watched as he left. She then turned slowly to Blaise. "Did I do something?"

"You didn't do anything, Kate," Blaise said soothingly. "He's probably just having an off day."

"Yeah, I guess that must be it," Kate said slowly, chewing her bottom lip.

"Come on, Kate," Blaise said, standing and stretching in a catlike manner. "It's Saturday. Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything," he said. "Let's decide at lunch."

"Alright, let's go," Kate said, her mind still on Draco.

When the pair entered the hall, they went straight to the Slytherin table. Kate's friends were all used to her eating at the Slytherin table often because it was necessary for the plan to get closer to Draco and because of her friendship with Blaise, which they had accepted (reluctantly, by Harry and Ron).

Draco entered the Great Hall for lunch fifteen minutes late and sat far away from Blaise and Kate.

'_What the bloody hell is wrong with him?' _Kate wondered.

After lunch, Kate and Blaise wandered around, doing whatever they could find that would entertain them for a short period of time. As they walked around the grounds, enjoying the windy fall day, Kate spotted Draco a little ways away, staring at the world with empty eyes. The trench coat that he was wearing was billowing out behind him. She mentally scanned her memory for anything that happened recently that might have upset him.

"Blaise, look," Kate said, pointing to her boyfriend. "There's Draco. What do you reckon is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Kate," Blaise said wearily.

"Can you think of anything?" Kate asked. "Please, Blaise."

"Bloody hell, just let it go, Kate," snapped Blaise. Kate was shocked. Blaise had never used that tone of voice with her. Blaise sighed regretfully and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine," Kate said, smiling slightly at him. She wasn't upset or angry, just confused. Blaise and Draco were both acting very oddly. Something was going on, and she was going to find out what it was.

**A/N:** Review!


	11. Sooner Than Planned

**

* * *

A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving to everyone celebrating it! Many thanks to: 

**crazylily:** I know, I'm sorry! You don't get to find out for a little while still but don't worry! It's coming up soon!

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Sooner Than Planned**

Kate nibbled absently on her nails. She was nervous. After a few days of being distant and behaving oddly, Draco had told her that they needed to talk.

"Okay, Draco," Kate had said cautiously. "When?"

"I'll meet you in the library later," Draco had told her vaguely before disappearing.

So Kate sat in the library, biting her nails, tapping her quill, trying in vain to concentrate on the work spread out before her. And then Draco was suddenly seated across from her.

"Merlin!" Kate cried. "I hate it when you do that."

She expected him to let out a smoky chuckle or to smirk smugly at her. But he did neither. He did nothing.

"Draco?" Kate prompted. "What did you want to talk to me…?"

"Listen, Kate," Draco said suddenly, cutting her off. "I need to tell you something and it's not going to be easy."

Kate felt a sense of dread wash over her. She suddenly noticed that Draco's eyes were tinged with red and his voice was huskier.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, surprised. It was so unlike him.

"Doesn't matter," Draco said, shaking his head. "Listen, I… we can't see each other anymore."

It was what she had expected but it was still a huge blow.

"What?" Kate whispered. Tears stung her eyes, choked her voice.

"Kate…" Draco started, his voice strained. "Don't make this harder."

"No," Kate said loudly. "I think I will make it harder. What the hell has been going on with you, Draco? What's your problem lately?"

"Something… happened," Draco struggled to find the words. "I need to take care of it. It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we can't be us anymore."

"Why?" Kate demanded.

"I can't talk about it right now," Draco said, standing. "I'm sorry, Kate. I do love you."

"Fuck you," hissed Kate as she gathered her things and stomped out of the library. Draco sighed and drifted out of the silent room.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Blaise asked as his friend walked in the door. Draco joined him in the deserted common room and Blaise handed him a glass of whisky. They sat around the fire, drinking their fathers' aged and expensive liquor. 

"It couldn't have gone worse," Draco said, sipping the amber drink. "She was so upset."

"Understandably," said Blaise. Draco said nothing. "You did what you had to do, Drake."

"Fuck," muttered Draco. "This hurts."

"I know, mate," said Blaise sympathetically. "It'll get better, though."

"Did it for you?" Draco asked.

"Eventually," sighed Blaise. He frowned. "Uh oh. I think she's coming."

Draco groaned and lifted himself from his chair, retreating to his room. Muttered curses and heavy footfalls grew louder until Kate burst in. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Blaise," she whispered. He was at her side in an instant, taking her arm and leading her to the couch. "He… he… he was here, wasn't he?"

Blaise followed her gaze to the bottle of whisky and two glasses. He sighed.

"Yeah," he said. "He just left."

"So you know then," Kate stated. Blaise nodded and she put her head in her hands. "God, how did this happen?"

"I don't know, love," Blaise said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Things were fine," Kate said. "Perfect. And then… I don't even know what changed. All of a sudden it was like he didn't love me anymore."

"That's not true, Kate," Blaise said. "He does love you."

"I'm a fool," Kate said, shaking her head.

"Hey," Blaise said forcefully. He took hold of her chin and pointed her face so that their eyes met. "Look at me. You are no fool. This is not about anything you've done."

"Then what is it about?" Kate asked sadly.

Blaise desperately wanted to answer that. He wanted to tell her everything. But he couldn't. He and Draco had an unspoken agreement. Blaise knew Draco very well, so he knew that Draco wouldn't want him telling Kate.

"I don't know," he muttered at last. Kate said nothing. She merely grabbed one of the glasses of whisky, downed it, and buried her face in her hands. Blaise put his arm around her shoulders and there they sat, a thick silence surrounding them.

* * *

"Kate?" Harry asked incredulously, taking in her messy hair and tear-stained face. "What happened to you?" 

"Not important," Kate said, sitting down next to him in the Gryffindor common room. "I need to talk to everyone."

"Uh, okay," Harry said. "I'll round everyone up."

Five minutes later, Harry, Kate, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all sat in a secluded corner.

"Kate," Hermione asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"The plan needs to take place sooner than expected," Kate said.

"How much sooner?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" everyone exclaimed.

"Look," Kate said. "It's not like it makes that much of a difference."

"Why does it have to be so soon, Kate?" Harry asked quietly.

Kate met Harry's searching green eyes.

"Something happened, Harry," Kate said slowly. "Something bad. I don't want to talk about it. I just want you guys to support me with this."

"'Course we will," said Ron and the rest of the group nodded.

"Thank you," Kate smiled gratefully. "We'll go over things tomorrow and then we'll put everything into action."

**

* * *

A/N:** So the plan is about to be revealed. Review! 


	12. Payback

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello again! Happy holidays! Many thanks to: 

**Pocket.Mouse13:** Uhh, don't really know what that is but I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're frustrated. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**crazylily:** Will do. Thanks for the review!

**TWILIGHT FANTASY LOVER:** Lol, so sorry to hear that. Well, here's a new one for you to enjoy!

Oh no, don't die! You need to see what happens! And also, thanks!

Okay, okay, I'll update, but only 'cause you said pwease. 'Tis the magic word, after all.

Continue to review!

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Payback**

Kate fingered the pendant Draco had given her. The serpent watched her with green eyes that still glowed as vibrantly as they had before. She sighed.

'_So someone cares for me, huh?' _she thought. _'Well, it's certainly not you, Draco.'_

She sighed again, frustrated this time, and yanked the necklace off her neck. She looked at it one more time before whipping it on to her bed.

Kate sat alone in her room. She looked beautiful with perfect makeup and her curly hair pinned up. She wore a tight top and a mini skirt. The only flaw was the tear stained face.

Physically, she was completely ready to go. She was trying to get a hold of herself, to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. Her hands shook, her palms were damp. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Kate?"

The timid voice of Ginny wrenched Kate from her thoughts.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah," croaked Kate. She stood nervously and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

"Well," Ginny said thoughtfully as Kate appeared before her. "If it's any consolation, you look fantastic."

Kate just let out a weak laugh.

"Oh, Kate," Ginny said sadly. "This is really tearing you up."

"I got way too involved," Kate shrugged, tears pricking her eyes. "I liked him, Gin."

"I know," Ginny said, embracing her friend. She drew back and looked Kate squarely in the eye. "But now you've got ammo. Now you can punish the bastard. Draco Malfoy is going to regret ever crossing you."

Kate nodded, her friend's words restoring some of her strength.

"Dinner's in half an hour," she said. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go," Ginny said, taking Kate's hand and leading her down the stairs.

* * *

"Hello, Draco." 

Draco turned, startled, and his breath caught. Kate stood before him. And she looked amazing.

"Katie," croaked Draco. He couldn't find anything else to say.

"God, I've missed this room," said Kate, looking around Draco's bedroom and smiling slightly. She wandered over to the bed and sat down on the black silk sheets. She crossed her legs and fixed her gaze on Draco.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" asked Draco eventually.

"I'll be honest with you, Draco," Kate said. "I've been missing you terribly. I can't eat, sleep, focus. I totally get that we can't be together and everything but I was kind of wondering…" Kate fidgeted nervously as she trailed off.

"What?" Draco asked breathily.

"…if we could have one more time together," said Kate finally. "You know, for old time's sake."

"You want to sleep with me?" Draco spluttered incredulously.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind," Kate said, biting her lip and smiling embarrassedly. "I think it'll help me to move on. Who knows, maybe it'll even help you. What do you think?"

Instead of replying, Draco strode over to her and kissed her feverishly. Kate responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as Draco eased her back onto the cool silk.

"Draco," Kate whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Ever since I came here, I've had this fantasy," she said, biting her lip. "I never got a chance to mention fantasies to you while we were dating and…"

"Tell me."

It was a command. Kate felt a shiver go through her body. She grinned.

"Well..." she began mischievously.

* * *

"This is seriously kinky, Katie," Draco said as they entered the vacant Great Hall, a hint of both uneasiness and admiration in his voice, not to mention serious arousal. 

"I know," laughed Kate. "But ever since I first walked in here, I knew that I wanted to have sex on the teacher's table. I don't know why. But I always pictured myself taking complete control of some gorgeous guy on top of the table."

"Well, I certainly fit that bill," said Draco smugly. Kate stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You're a cocky boy, Draco," she said, eyes smoldering. "Not to mention very naughty. Perhaps I should bring you down a peg."

Draco gazed at her intently. When he spoke, his voice was husky. "Perhaps you should."

Kate smiled sexily and took Draco's hand, leading him to the table where the professors ate three times a day. When they reached it, Kate slammed Draco into it. He sat down heavily on the edge, facing four long tables, each one belonging to a different house. Kate straddled him and began kissing his heatedly.

After several minutes of kissing, Kate took out her wand and whispered a spell Draco didn't recognize. Suddenly, silk scarves appeared out of thin air, bounding Draco's ankles and hands. One scarf came before his face and forced itself into his mouth, tying itself at the back of his head. Draco attempted to speak but all that came out was a muffled sound. Kate took the scarf out of his mouth and left it loosely tied around his neck.

"What was that, Draco?" Kate asked smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"I said that you're full of surprises, aren't you, Katie?" Draco repeated huskily.

"That I am," Kate agreed with a chuckle. She began to kiss Draco again with intensity. She let her hands wander down to the bulge in his pants. She unzipped his trousers and stuck her hand inside. Draco groaned.

"Oh, Katie," he panted. "What do you do to me?"

Kate ignored the question and kissed his neck, sucking the skin there. Draco's clothes began to disappear until he was completely nude. As Kate's hands moved faster, Draco's breath became shorter. Just as he was about to reach his release, Kate suddenly stopped.

"Katie?" Draco mumbled deeply. "What are you doing?"

Kate ignored him and pulled back, fixing her clothes and hair. She stared at Draco for a moment and he looked back in confusion. She then kissed her fingers and placed them to his lips before turning and striding away from him.

"Katie!" Draco's voice was frantic. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Draco Malfoy," Kate said in a bored tone as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked hysterically. "Why are you doing this?"

"Let me give you one piece of advice, Draco," Kate said seriously. "Do. Not. Fuck with me."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You bitch," he snarled. Kate just grinned maliciously in response.

"I think karma is the real bitch here, Draco," she said, tilting her head to the side and smiling. "Finally, after all your years of screwing people over, it finally caught up to you."

"Bitch," Draco repeated. "You can't do this to me. Dinner's in a few minutes. Everyone will see me!"

"That's the point, Draco," Kate said. "Everyone will see the high and mighty Draco Malfoy naked, tied up and gagged, left helpless and alone. Everyone will see the real Draco Malfoy, and I mean _all_ of him." Kate smirked. With that, she turned on her heel and walked towards the massive doors.

"I'll get you for this, Katie!" Draco yelled, trying to wiggled off the table but finding himself glued to his spot. "I'll fucking get you!"

Kate just smirked and waved her wand, causing the scarf currently around his neck to shove itself back into Draco's mouth. The sounds of his muffled yells followed Kate as she left the room.

* * *

Outside of the Great Hall, Kate waited in the shadows. It was only a matter of minutes before the dinner rush arrived. Hundreds of people came from all different directions and trouped into the Great Hall. Instantly after, whispers, shouts, gasps, and burst of laughter emerged. Kate waited a little while to make sure that the majority of the school was inside before going in herself. People were talking, laughing and pointing at the bright red, naked and livid Malfoy sitting on the teachers' table. The professors that had already arrived were looking shocked, angry, amused. 

"A little mean, don't you think?" Blaise's smooth voice infiltrated Kate's senses. She didn't turn around as he approached her from behind.

"No, I don't," Kate said smugly. She turned to grin at Blaise. "It's the price he has to pay, Blaise. It's perfect."

"You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"Blaise, my dear," Kate said cheerily, looping her arm through his. "I have never been more satisfied in my life."

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope it pleased you and lived up to your expectations. Review! 


End file.
